


greedy shit

by wyst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, fem!chen, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyst/pseuds/wyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chanyeol tit fucks chen. that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	greedy shit

**Author's Note:**

> for asha <3  
> also [here](http://yamtendrils.livejournal.com/698.html) on lj

     “Have I ever told you how great your tits are?” A familiar, low voice whispered into Jongdae's ear.

     “Yes, Chanyeol, many, many times.” Jongdae said, hiding her surprise at the sudden appearance of Chanyeol. He'd wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her in a warm back hug. He rested his chin on her shoulder and hummed his content.

     “Good. Boobs like yours deserve lots of attention.” He said, his hands lingering on the hem of Jongdae's shirt, slowly lifting it higher up her torso, exposing slivers of her stomach.

     “Can we at least take this to the bedroom, I don't want to have to explain any more stains.” Jongdae whined, remembering the questioning look Kyungsoo had given her at the white stain on the sofa cushion, and how she'd had to swear up and down that it wasn't cum. Chanyeol hoisted her up in response, carrying her bridal style to their bedroom before unceremoniously dropping her on the bed. He straddled her hips, and worked at taking off the loose t shirt she was wearing. Jongdae shuddered as his fingers brushed against her sides, and cursed him for taking so long to take off her damn shirt.

     “You know what they say, Jongdae,” He said, cupping one of her breasts in his hand through her bra as the other stroked at her jaw “patience is a virtue.”

     “God, just shut up.” Jongdae groaned, reaching up for Chanyeol's face to bring him in to kiss her. He was quick to react, opening his lips with a moan, allowing for Jongdae's tongue to enter, and trace his teeth. The hand he'd had on her jaw moved to her long hair, taking a firm grip in it as their lips continued to move together. He used his other hand to reach under her and unclasp her bra, moving the straps of it down her shoulders. Jongdae broke the kiss so she could move to take off her bra the rest of the way, and fling it somewhere across the room, allowing Chanyeol full access to what he'd call her “godly rack”.

     Chanyeol stared down at Jongdae's chest with a childish glint in his eye, taking in her round breasts and perky nipples. He moved his hands to cup both of them, rubbing is thumbs firmly on Jongdae's rapidly hardening buds, chuckling as she shuddered.

     “Get on with it, dick.” Jongdae said, lifting her hips in an attempt to jostle Chanyeol into movement. Chanyeol nipped at her earlobe before moving his head to her chest, and running his tongue along bottom of her left breast, firmly squeezing the other with his hand. Jongdae let out a moan of satisfaction as Chanyeol sucked hard on her nipple, tongue flicking at the tip. He pinched her nipple between his fingers, using his mouth to leave marks along the side of her breast. He loved the way they contrasted the smooth expanse of her skin, the stark contrast they left on the swell of her breast.

     “Are you gonna do something or just slobber over my tits?” Jongdae said, aching in anticipation. Chanyeol grinned, quickly shedding his shirt and working on undoing his pants, shimmying out of the tight jeans and boxers as fast as he could. Still underneath him, Jongdae shucked her shorts, throwing them in a direction similar to her bra. She reached her hand into her underwear, rubbing at her clit, already wet from Chanyeol's teasing. Chanyeol took in the sight of her laid out on the bed, hair already starting to stick to her forehead, lips open in pleasure. He stroked his hardening cock, thumbing at the head, which pre-cum was already beginning to leak from. Jongdae searched blindly under the pillow behind her, before finding the small bottle of lube they kept there. She tossed it to Chanyeol without warning, hitting his chest with a loud smack.

     “Nice catch.” Jongdae said in a mocking tone. Chanyeol sneered at her, taking his hand from his cock to uncap the bottle that was now laying next to Jongdae's thigh. He squeezed a glob of lube out and spread it over his cock, leaning to give Jongdae a kiss as he did so. She took both her hands and held onto either side of his head, their lips moving together hungrily. Chanyeol drew back to squeeze out more lube, spreading it across Jongdae's chest, tweaking her nipple in the process. Jongdae moved a pillow under her head, feeling the firm squeeze of Chanyeol's thighs against her side. She brought her hands over her breasts, holding them together as firm as she could as Chanyeol gave his cock a last few strokes before slipping into the heat of her chest.

     Chanyeol's breath quickened as his dick moved in and out of the tunnel Jongdae's breast had formed, a soft cocoon of warm flesh. Jongdae watched as the tip of his cock peeked out from between her cleavage, red and shiny with pre-cum and lube. Her hips jerked at the sensation, desperate for a release of friction. Chanyeol reached for the headboard, aiding his stability as he picked up momentum in his thrusts. He focused on the warm suction of Jongdae's breasts, the sound of skin sliding against skin as he felt a warmth beginning to coil in his stomach.

     Jongdae could tell he was close, from his frantic breathing and erratic thrusts. She squeezed her breasts tighter around his cock, causing Chanyeol to emit a low moan, and stuttering his thrusts. He gave one last jerk as he orgasmed, splattering Jongdae's chest and chin in his cum. Jongdae released her grip on her breasts and held eye contact with Chanyeol as she licked at the cum around her mouth. Chanyeol groaned in response, and tried to kiss her.

     “Get me off first, you greedy shit.” Jongdae said, shoving his head down to her crotch.

     Chanyeol grinned as he hooked his fingers into the elastic of her panties, dragging them down her legs, taking note of the wet spot on them. With her underwear discarded, Jongdae lifted her knees and spread her legs, fully exposing herself to Chanyeol. He went in head first, mouth encircling her clit, flicking at the sensitive nub with his tongue. Jongdae lifted her hips in want, to which Chanyeol responded to by holding her hips down with a strong hand. He continued with eagerness, tongue exploring every part of her pussy, dipping and sucking at every possible opportunity. Jongdae closed her legs around Chanyeol's head as she felt herself getting close, his hair tickling the insides of her thighs. It was the the two fingers he roughly shoved into her, accompanied by a flicking tongue that finally sent her over the edge. She groaned and arched her back, thrusting a hand into Chanyeol's hair to pull him up to kiss her. His nose was shiny and wet, evidence of his enthusiasm. Jongdae giggled as he nipped at her lips, licking along the crease of her lip.

     “Can you clean me off? I feel sticky.” Jongdae said, giving him the best pout she could muster.

     “Yeah, let me go get a towel.” Chanyeol said, wobbling a little as he stood up. Jongdae made sure to give his ass a nice slap as he left the bed.


End file.
